


p is for passion, n is for not this again

by Unseemingowl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Making Out in the Library, Nick loves to wind Sabrina up, Young fools in love, something definitely has to go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseemingowl/pseuds/Unseemingowl
Summary: In which Nick is very passionate about the Baxter High encyclopaedia section and Sabrina Spellman can never just get one day of peace and quiet and making out.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	p is for passion, n is for not this again

**Author's Note:**

> I was fired up on euphoria and adrenaline over the new trailer and bashed this out. Just our favourite couple being very passionate and unable to keep their hands off each other. 
> 
> So obviously something bad has to happen. 
> 
> Loosely inspired by the glimpses we get of Nick and Sabrina in the Baxter High library in the trailer. Will definitely be disproven by canon.

Nick had Sabrina up against the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire and the cracked spines of Encyclopaedia Britannica when he started to remember an important truth.

Winding up Sabrina Spellman was first and foremost fun.

That fact seemed to have been lost over the many months past, when his every thought about her, no matter how tender, had been cut through with a brutal current full of fear and guilt and anger.

Not so anymore, or rather a correction, not all the time – recovery was, as he’d learned through trial and error, a tricky, slippery slope.

So not at that very moment at least. Not when her moon blonde hair and flushed cheeks looked especially spectacular set against the dusty blue binding of the books. Even if her expression was less than adoring as she was staring up at him.

“Stop with the teasing,” she hissed, trying to catch his mouth for a proper kiss rather than the soft, teasing pecks he’d been giving her that seemed to leave her particularly flustered,

“So impatient,” Nick muttered, just about suppressing a laugh as he took a hold of her chin, keeping her still so he could reach down and breathe a few choice words against her mouth. “That eager to make it with the star of the football team, huh Spellman?”

He felt hot down to the very soles of his feet at the aggravated, flushed-cheeked glare Sabrina sent him after that.

“Not if it makes you say crap like that,” she hissed, and Nick swallowed back the wild urge to laugh at how offended she sounded. “Not just mortal boys who get an inflated ego when they put on a letterman jacket then. Master pupils from the academy aren’t safe either.”

“I mean, I’m used to an academy cheering me on, not an entire stadium. The adoration is great,” Nick said, giving the bit an extra turn, and watched it take effect with poorly contained glee.

Her mouth opened to cut him down to size, but he chose that moment to slip a hand under her cardigan, tracing his fingers across the silky camisole beneath. The conflict between her desire for pleasure and her righteous annoyance was glorious.

“What’s that?” he muttered, lips brushing against hers again, barely a kiss at all, but it was enough to make Sabrina falter.

At least until his mouth left hers and travelled up the length of her jaw.

“I liked it better when you were rambling about how underrated the encyclopaedias are,” she huffed when Nick pressed a kiss under her ear in an attempt to strangle a smile.

That part he was guilty of. There was no denying that. But what else was to be done when he realized that mortals were even dumber than he had thought as Sabrina told him they wouldn’t get interrupted making out in the encyclopaedia section.

They were the best part of the woefully lacking Baxter High library in Nick’s opinion, and he might have gotten a bit too passionate in his defense of reference systems and anthologies as Sabrina had dragged him in between the stacks.

At least that was the message he got when Sabrina yanked him down to her level by his lapels, interrupting him mid-rant with something that sounded like _wikipedia_ before she pressed her lips to his.

Nick had kind of got on with the program by that point, backing her up against the stacks so fast that the heavy books rattled in their shelves at the impact.

In the now he bit down on the curve of her neck, just enough pressure to make Sabrina shudder, and the bottom dropped out Nick’s stomach when she let out a shivery, breathless moan.

Painfully arousing, but much too loud for the quiet of the library, and he reeled back, clapping a hand over her mouth, her wide eyes peering at him from over his fingers.

He could of course just cast a muffling spell, but as he stared down at her there was something very hot about having to keep down the noise. To make sure that the steel haired librarian didn’t come looking for who was interrupting the studious atmosphere.

That had always been the appeal of making out in the academy’s library as well, because Cassius was always ready with strict discipline if he caught a couple of students grinding on each other up against the books.

“Spellman,” he said, hand still clamped over her mouth. “I’m joking, I don’t give a shit about the jacket unless it gets you hot.”

He lifted his hand when she rolled her eyes at him, but Sabrina caught it first.

“I like the way your shoulders look in it,” she admitted, and then bit at his thumb with just enough force behind it to make it fun.

Nick inhaled sharply, brushing his thumb against her lower lip as her teeth let go. Her lipstick was smeared, no doubt mostly on his face. Good enough reason to smear it even further, and Nick leaned down to kiss her again.

The mood switched from one second to the next as Nick’s tongue licked into her mouth. The playfulness between them evolving into something a lot hungrier.

That part hadn’t changed during their breakup at least. Their appetite for each other was still there, springing up as bright and consuming as hellfire when they closed their mouths for long enough to get their hands properly on each other.

She strangled a giggly moan when he took another detour to her neck and nipped at her earlobe, traced his lips and tongue against her wildly fluttering pulse, but when he got back to her mouth, she wasn’t prepared for him to lead anymore. 

Yanking on his hair, she sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, giving it a sucking bite that made him groan against her mouth. He grabbed a hold of her hips as his own gave a reflexive, shallow jerk, startling a breathy little noise out of Sabrina.

“Fuck,” he grunted, already feeling much too strung out, and when he looked at Sabrina the expression on her face was heart-stoppingly intense.

As her lips quirked up in a smug smirk, he wondered what kind of punishment it would get him if he was caught on his knees with his head under Sabrina Spellman’s prim little skirt in the library, or if the encyclopaedia section was enough of a desert that he could get away with it.

Slowly she reached under his dumb jacket and his polo, let her fingers trace up the curve of his back, digging her nails in just enough to make Nick shiver, at which point her hips rolled against his. Just as deliberately.

He swore again, more vicious and desperate than before, and Sabrina’s smile was downright wicked when she pulled him down for another kiss.

At first he didn’t even notice the tremor, too wrapped up in the feel of her hands on his bare back, her lips moving against his, the molten roll of her tongue.

Sabrina, who was pinned up against the bookshelves, was the one who noticed first, hips stilling their maddening, thorough movements against his. And then Nick noticed as well. Or perhaps It was simply growing too strong to ignore. Books rattling in their shelves, several voices in the library rising in shock and unease until it disappeared again.

“What the heaven…” Sabrina breathed, pushing him away, face still flushed, but eyes full of a different kind of intensity.

“I don’t know, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Nick replied and pushed his now dishevelled hair out of his face, not quite sure why his voice had dropped into the same hushed register as hers had.

The next tremor hit so hard that they staggered against one another, hanging on as world tilted on its axis, a deafening roar of noise erupting around them. The anxious voices from the other people in the library turning into proper screams as things began to fall over, knickknacks and books flying off the shelves, the shattering of a light bulb, a pained outburst from someone obviously getting hit with something heavy.

Nick muttered a few words and a magical shield flared up around them, saving him and Sabrina from getting brained by encyclopaedias until the noise and the tremor stopped again.

“Come on,” he muttered, helping her to her feet.

Her mouth was pinched in frustration, brows pulled together in a frown, but she headed towards the exit, Nick rushing after her until they could open the double doors to the rest of the school.

Dust and debris were still drifting from the ceiling, the hallway torn up entirely, lockers overturned, a bell going off somewhere.

“I think we had better go find the others,” he said, when Sabrina kept quiet, still staring in shock at the destruction ahead of them.

She startled as he reached out to stroke her arm, but that finally seemed to shake her out of her stupor. The wide-eyed alarm on her face eased.

Pressing a quick, warm kiss to his mouth, Sabrina reached down to link their hands and gave it a tug, made him pick up the pace with her.

“Watch my back, Scratch.”

“You know I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologise for any spelling errors and nonsensical wording. I got very excitable in between screeching about all the good Nabrina stuff in the trailer on Tumblr and Discord.
> 
> Also, you're more than welcome to come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unseemingowl) :)


End file.
